


Christmas Miracle

by isseitaka



Series: He Tian and Mo Guanshan Love Stories [5]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Dorks in Love, Jian Yi being the smart sun, M/M, So short and fluffy, christmas surprise, req
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9066505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isseitaka/pseuds/isseitaka
Summary: "I need some ideas... What are you getting for He Tian?"Mo Guanshan blinked, choked on nothing, distracted enough to miss a wall-jump and die. The words 'LOSER' covering the entire screen. He turned his head sharply at the other boy, who played his best innocent face, "What th- Why the hell would I get something for that bastard!?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> **oh-my-bunny** on tumblr requested:  
>  _Something fluffy!! Unexpected hugs! Or kisses on the cheek!!_ ****

"I'm totally out of ideas Redhead, you don't understand!" The pale, silver-haired boy cried out, plopping over the bench beside a certain redhead whose full concentration laid over the gameboy clenched tightly in his hands. That is, until Jian Yi slid a hard arm over his shoulder, and ignoring the glare Mo Guanshan gave him almost instantly, staring blankly in front of them at nothing, "I've been trying to find the best Christmas present for Zhan Xixi, but I keep coming up empty!

"I mean Zhan Xixi did tell me I don't have to get anything special, but... I mean, I feel like he's just saying that to be nice. Imagine if he brings me something good and all I have for him is a tennis racket, he doesn't even like tennis!" Jian Yi bent his head forward, a dazed expression over his face, obviously quite distressed, "It would just be nice to surprise him one of these days, you know? Thank him for all that he did for me..." The volume of his voice turned softer as he continued, as he remembered him.

"... Ok." Mo Guanshan dismissed, turning back to his paused game. Jian Yi hummed from beside him, before turning to the redhead in curiosity.

"I need some ideas... What are you getting for He Tian?"

Mo Guanshan blinked, choked on nothing, distracted enough to miss a wall-jump and die. The words 'LOSER' covering the entire screen. He turned his head sharply at the other boy, who played his best innocent face, "What th- Why the hell would I get something for that bastard!?"

Jian Yi simply lifted an eyebrow at his reaction, "I mean you two are dating, yeah?" If looks could kill... "He Tian even told me himself, that you were off limits so..."

 _That bastard, what is he thinking?? I'm going to kill him!_ Redhead hissed in his mind, bent forward, his clasped hands resting over his chin, "What else did he tell you?"

Jian Yi tilted his head, half covering Guanshan's shoulder; who was quite tempted to push him away (or rather, off the bench) ... but man, was that hair soft, "That sometimes he wishes you were more upfront with him, that it wouldn't _kill_ you to be affectionate once in a while - hey, don't look at me like that, his words, not mine!" Jian Yi was just digging a bigger hole for He Tian and himself, "-Give him a kiss every now and then, tell him you lo-"

"Shut up, he didn't say that!" Guansan practically yelled, his voice in a panic. Cheeks pink, yet not quite in a good way. Jian Yi's eyes twinkled, feigning shock.

"I'm just saying, Redhead. It's Christmas and while he's been running around trying to get you the perfect gift - trust me, I saw what he got you and it is GOOD (and so obvious) - it'd probably be embarrassing for you if you go there empty handed." Guanshan fell silent at Jian Yi's words, seemingly contemplating something with widening eyes, "So here's an idea, if you're not ready to spend the money then why don't you ju-"

Suddenly Mo Guanshan was on his feet, catching his gameboy before it fell out of his lap and stuffing it in his back pocket. Jian Yi blinked and stood up as Guanshan began to storm away in the opposite direction of the school, "Oi, wai-"

"Hurry up if you still want to look at that gift." Mo Guanshan's voice growled out to him.

Jian Yi blinked, before a wide grin covered his lips, yelling, "I'm coming!" as he jogged after the other boy quickly, _Success! Guess my Christmas present for He Tian is done! Now back to Xi~_

***

The four boys decided to spend Christmas at He Tian's flat; Zhan Xixi, He Tian and Jian Yi were currently putting up Christmas tree decorations they bought hours ago at a nearby street market, while Mo Guan was working on dinner in the kitchen.

He Tian was currently on the floor cutting some papered ornaments, while Zhan Xixi was busy trying to unwrap the lights from a tangled mess. Jian Yi had buried himself in many of the different colored decorations while trying to sort through them, only ending up making a bigger mess.

"Jian Yi, did you do something to Mo Guanshan?" 

He Tian's question caused Jian Yi to be reborn, arising from huge piles of tinsels slowly, curiously, "Why do you ask?"

He Tian passed him a look, before saying, "Because you both ended up coming here together - don't even try to deny it, we saw you two from the window. And ever since he came he has been out of it. He didn't even fight me when I pointed to the kitchen."

Zhan Xixi also looked quite curious, turning to his childhood friend who seemed like a deer caught in the headlights, wondering what he did.

"So either spill or I'll make you."

Jian laughed nervously as all attention was suddenly on him. Not really one to keep secrets (or good at it), he decided to distract them by falling back in the pile, becoming lost in the glittery arena until Zhan Xixi came over and kicked him right at his side. This caused him to roll away with a yelp. 

He Tian standing up threateningly was the last straw.

"Redhead, we're all exchanging gifts, Now!" He Tian raised an eyebrow, even higher when Guanshan had suddenly came in with little complaints nor looks to anyone; walking straight towards the duffel bag he brought with him, over the bed alongside everyone elses presents and bags. 

"Err... ok?" He Tian questioned, walking towards him and purposely brushing passed him. He ignored the glare as he went straight for a small, red box over his night table. Compared with the gift that Guanshan suddenly pulled out of its hiding place, it was definitely the tiniest of the two. 

Guanshan walked over, depositing the pot straight into He Tian's arm. 

It wasn't even wrapped, nor was there a card, but He Tian didn't expect anything different, "Woah, what's this?" He asked, shifting the contraption to one arm, while patting it down with the other.

"Can't you recognize a slow cooker when you see one?" Grumbled out Mo Guanshan who still didn't seem to be looking in his eyes. Guanshan wasn't quite the greatest at picking gifts, and he regretted joining Jian Yi who was even worse at picking gifts for people apparently, "Maybe you can stop getting on my ass about cooking and actually learn to cook for yourself, instead of depending on me or fast food."

He Tian blinked, looked down at it, before a wide grin appeared on his face, "I'll probably still call you though, to use this thing." Guanshan blinked, looking up at the smug expression around He Tian's face, growing even more annoyed, "Thanks by the way, I like it, here's yours." He Tian said, passing him the gift which was currently clenched in his hand, it actually fit in his clenched hands! "Hope you like it."

Mo Guanshan looked down then to He Tian who was watching him intently. Jian Yi said something about his gift being amazing - what - could it be studs? Was Jian Yi just screwing with him the entire time?

Sighing, Guanshan tapped open the box.

And froze, his breath hitched. His eyes gazed over a familiar trinket; the small, handcrafted chef which held its hand out front of it, palms facing eachother, the gap a few milimeters apart between them. The memories flew at him the first time he saw it weeks ago, a time as a child when his family had everything, a statue, much bigger than this at the entrance. When they lost the restaurant, they were forced to sell most of their belongings and the statue went along with it. 

He remembered a few weeks ago, having saw the prized possession in passing at a street market, face twisted in dismay at the tag. And later having to explain to He Tian about it, after the damn idiot refused to let it be... idiot, "Like it?"

He looked up at He Tian's face, at a loss for words. Both neither looking away from each other until Jian Yi decided to put his two cents in,

"Oi, look at that, He Tian's blushing!"

Which forced He Tian's face to drop and turn to the menace who was grinning over at them, hands on his hips, "Shut up Jian Yi, unless you want me to cook _YOU_ in this slowcooker! You know I'll do it!" As He Tian and Jian Yi exchanged threats (and Zhan Xixi went back to fixing the lights), Guanshan was going through his own dilemma. Suddenly the slow cooker he bought for He Tian seemed so small and shitty and _nothing_ in comparison. 

_'Be more affectionate..'_ He remembered Jian Yi's words quite clearly.

Sucking in a breath, he closed his eyes, counted to three, He Tian's voice continued to break through his barrier currently engaged in a passive-aggressive shouting match. Should he just wait, do it when they didn't have any guests? But...

His palms loosened over the small box, dropping his hand at his side. He moved to take the slowcooker out of He Tian's arms, placing it over the bed. A surprised He Tian had only seconds to contemplate what was going on as he felt arms over his waist, something warm burying into the side of his chest. About to turn around until he felt his head being forced back, tight, shaken lips pressed again his cheek; a simple peck, lasting seconds, but shook He Tian's world like no tomorrow.

And they all knew it.

As soon as Guanshan moved away, He Tian slapped a hand over his cheek, the remnant of the kiss (or whatever that was) lingering. Guanshan had turned away, wiping his mouth.

"Thanks..." He grumbled, shoulders tightening, turning around and walking back to the kitchen like a robot as the timer went off. The room was completely silent, all eyes currently on one person in particular.

"Holy shit, I didn't think he'd actually do it!" Jian Yi exploded at Zhan Xixi whose mouth was flopped open in equal shock. _I'm actually a little jealous..._ Jian Yi thought to himself with a pout, and unknown to him Zhan Xixi was thinking the exact same thing.

"He Tian looks like his soul left his body. Should we call an ambulance?"

Jian Yi hummed, "Nah, I'm bored and the tree's still not done... Let's just decorate him instead!"

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests send them to [maskyoursmile](http://maskyoursmile.tumblr.com/)


End file.
